Arousal Pill
by Lusitania
Summary: Hinamori accidentally drinks an arousal pill and suddenly starts groping Hitsugaya IN HIS OFFICE. But, do they really need a medicine to express their love for each other? Find out. Hitsuhina


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

My first try at lemon. Enjoy!!!

**Arousal Pill**

12th Division laboratory…

"Ehehehehehehehehhh…..it's done…it's finally done. Look Nemu, the medicine that has the ability to send a violent rush of adrenaline!!!" Kurotsochi Mayuri laughed maliciously as he held the test tube containing a purple liquid in front of his vice captain, smiling like a maniac.

"Hai Mayuri-sama, truly a breakthrough in the world of science" Nemu responded in a monotone voice.

"That's right. Now, to test for side effects, I would like you to drink--" the scientist was cut off as he tripped, letting go of the test tube which fell to the ground and broke into pieces, spilling the liquid onto the floor.

"Are you alright, Mayuri-sama" Nemu questioned, approaching her captain.

"Urusei!!!! What abaout the…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! IT SPILLED, NEMU YOU IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH IT???!!!"

"My deepest apologies, Mayuri-sama. I was--" she was cut off as a shinigami entered the facility.

"Good morning Kurotsochi taichou, fukutaichou. I'm here to pick up the new medicine for the 4th division" the shinigami stated nervously. After the war, the 12th division has developed a medicine that works 10 times more than ordinary medicine for the recovery of heavily injured patients and patients undergoing rehab. It's been approved by the 4th division and the 12th division is in charge of producing the medicine since the healing division is still very busy healing the injured.

"It's right there, now leave us!!!" Mayuri yelled, pointing to the box on the floor a few inches away from the spilled medicine. It contained test tubes without stoppers. It is a part of the process for making the medicine. It is not to be sealed to protect its efficiency otherwise; it would be an ordinary medicine.

"Hai, sumimasen…for disturbing you" with that, the shinigami picked up the box and left.

Unknown to Mayuri and Nemu, a hefty amount of droplets from the medicine spilled onto one of the test tubes.

"Ohayooooooooooooooo Shirou-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinamori exclaimed as she barged into the office of the 10th division quarters.

"How many times do I have to tell you its Hitsugaya taichou, Bed wetter Momo!!!!" the white haired boy exclaimed. He never really minded the nickname. What it mattered to him was the fact that the paper he's been filing now has a long wavy line across and is totally ruined thanks to Hinamori's yell.

"Mou, that's mean, Shirou-chan"

"Quit calling me that!!!!!"

"I don't wanna"

"Why is that?"

"Because--" she was cut off by a shinigami entering the room with a box on his hands.

"Excuse me, is this the 10th division office?" the shinigami questioned.

"Yeah, put it here" Hitsugaya replied, pointing to his pen holder. Since Hinamori's full recovery, he's volunteered to take in charge of her health because the fourth division needs more space for the more wounded fighters. Since then, medicine for Hinamori is being delivered to him.

The shinigami nodded and did as he was told then left.

"Ready?" He asked his petite friend.

She nodded as she folded back the sleeves of her uniform as Hitsugaya started to put the medicine into the injection. He then injected the liquid into Hinamori's arm.

She winced a little and folded her sleeves back to normal after it was done.

"Arigatou, Hitsugaya-kun"

"Hitsugaya taichou….its Hitsugaya taichou"

"Whatever" she then noticed her childhood friend's shihakusho was slightly loose showing some impressive chest muscles. Normally she would try to ignore it and try to suppress a blush but she's feeling a little tipsy today.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh, Hitsugaya kun, since when did you have such a sexy chest?" she asked, bringing her face up to his chest to have a better look.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about Hinamori??!!!!" the boy questioned, a bit alarmed by his childhood friend's sudden bold statement that was even enough to wake Matsumoto up from her deep slumber with wide open eyes fixed on her.

"I meant this" she stated, opening his uniform revealing his toned and muscular chest and upper parts of his six pack. She then rubbed her hand up and down his chest as a mischievous smile crept up to her face. "It feels sooooooo warm and good"

"Hinamori, stop it!!!!" Hitsugaya yelled slapping Hinamori's arm out of his chest while trying to fix his uniform his face redder than a tomato.

But that wasn't enough to stop the aroused girl as she made her way around the table and jumped on top of the young captain and tore off his gi as well as using a powerful binding spell that she herself created to put his hands firmly above his head.

"I would leave you two now to do your business okay?" Matsumoto playfully inquired leaving the room, VERY shocked herself.

"MATSUMOTO WAIT….DON'T LEAVE ME" a shiver ran down his spine as Hinamori licked him from the bottom of his abs to his neck. "Hinamori….please stop…this isn't like you"

"How can you say that Shirou-chan? Oh yeah you haven't seen this side of me yet haven't you?" she said playfully as she began to untie his belt.

"STOP THIS HINAMORI!!! THIS IS NEITHER THE TIME NOR THE PLACE TO BE DOING THIS!!!" the boy struggled against the binding spell but to no avail.

Hinamori simply chuckled at his shyness making her even more aroused. "To tell you the truth, Shirou-chan, I've wanted you for so long now. I don't why I'm doing this only now. Heck, I don't know why I was even able to hold my hormones back with this sexy body of yours around me most of the time" she said mischievously. She then leaned down and started to playfully nibble on his nipples.

"HINAMORI, CAN'T WE DO THIS IN--" he was cut off as a knock on the door was heard.

"Hitsugaya taichou, it's me. May I come in? I have some issues to discuss with you" the voice said in a monotone voice.

Hitsugaya paled 10 times more than his hair as the voice and its owner sank in his mind. "JUST A MINUTE!!!" he yelled as he struggled against the binds but still to no avail. The worse part is that Hinamori managed to take his hakama pants off so he's only wearing his boxers.

"Hitsuagaya taichou, I do not have enough time. I'm coming in" the voice stated simply.

"NO DON'T COME--" it was too late as the owner of the voice entered the room. Hitsugaya's face paled even more (if that was possible) as the visitor entered the room and saw what he and Hinamori are doing. "K-K-KUCHIKI TAICHOU IT'S NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!!!!!!!!!!!!" the boy exclaimed trying to break away from the binds.

Kuchiki Byakuya's face paled and his eyes wide in horror as the sight burned in his eyes and memory.

"You two ought to be ashamed of yourselves, doing _that_ in public" he scolded.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT--" he was cut off by a horrifying yell. Hinamori, on the other hand seemed to not care of her surroundings as she is too busy licking and kissing his six pack.

"BYAKUSHIIIIIIIIII, I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER SOU--" Kusajishi Yachiru was cut off as the same sight that greeted the nobleman made it's greeting to her as well.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooohh, what's Hitsu-chan and Bun-bun doing? And why is Hitsu-chan naked Byakushi? Are they doing _that_?" Yachiru inquired in her usual bubbly tone pulling Byakuya's sleeve.

"This is too young for kids like you to see" Bayakuya said in a somewhat hypnotized tone as he kicked Yachiru sending her flying back to the 11th division, his eyes never leaving the spot of "interest"

After a few seconds, Byakuya has made a full recovery, threw the papers he's been holding to the couch and left mumbling things like "The youth of today simply have no sense of decency" and "Is it just me or are there too much nudity in young people nowadays?"

Back in the 10th division office, Hitsugaya was still in shock and embarrassed of what happened.

"SEE WHAT YOU'VE--" he was cut off as he saw Hinamori, sleeping on top of him, drooling. It seems that she's fallen asleep. He sighed as he stood up (the binding spell wore off as Hinamori fell asleep), put his hakama pants on (his gi and coat was torn off remember?) and carried her bridal style to his quarters ignoring the dreamy stares and drooling faces of female shinigamis at the sight of him half naked. He then headed out to the captain's meeting.

---------------

"WHAT DID YOU SAY????!!!!!" Hitsugaya exclaimed at the scientist.

"Like I said, there was an accident in the lab while I was developing a medicine that can produce large quantities and rushes of adrenaline" Mayuri repeated his answer to Unohana's question regarding the delay on the delivery of the medicine.

"I see. That might explain Hinamori fukutaichou's rather (Nervous cough)…intimate behavior" Byakuya said.

"What do you mean?" Shunsui asked a bit curious

"Yeah. What are you trying to imply…Kuchiki taichou" Mayuri backed up Shunsui's question.

"NOTHING, NOTHING…HE'S IMPLYING NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL" Hitsuagaya yelled nervously.

Everyone looked at him and gave him a 'We-know-your-lying-and-that-you-are-trying-to-hide-something-embarassing' stare.

"Earlier this morning I saw Hitsugaya taichou and Hinamori fukutaichou doing some……..things at the 10th division office" Bayakuya commented with closed eyes.

"Shit" Hitsugaya mumbled as the whole meeting room was filled with the screams of surprise from all the other captains.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy, our boy captain has finally become a man!!!" Shunsui exclaimed, putting his arms around the back of the younger captain's shoulders. "This calls for a celebration."

"No it doesn't" Hitsugaya rertorted.

"This is impossible!!!! My medicine should get rid of nervousness and forces a person to tell the truth by sending a violent rush of adrenaline not arouse you!!!" Mayuri yelled furious by the fact that his medicine did not work the way he wanted it to.

"It doesn't matter, our chibi has finally become a man….this calls for a celebration" Shunsui stated in a wavy tone as he wave the sake bottle which he suddenly produced out of nowhere in front of the other captains.

"Kyouraku, stop that!!!! Our main priority now is to find other infected medicines" Ukitake stared disapprovingly at his best friend.

"I suggest we throw all of it to make sure it doesn't get into anymore patients" Unohana inquired

"I agree………..making the medicine is cheap anyway. I'm more concerned of the side effects….Hitsugaya taichou" the scientist said looking at the young captain.

"Huh oh side effects" Hitsugaya snapped out of his trance and started to think. "I don't know but she did suddenly fell asleep while ummm…..uhhh……mmm…" the white haired boy didn't know what word to use.

"Groping you?" Byakuya finished the sentence.

"Yeah" the boy nodded.

"I see. It seems that its main side effect is that you fall asleep due to the sudden rush of adrenaline" Mayuri stated calmly. The other captains nodded their agreement.

"Very well, all the newly made medicines are to be disposed, you are all dismissed" the sou-taichou stated plainly ending the meeting.

Hitsugaya was still in a trance as he left the meeting room. He can't stop thinking about what Hinamori said earlier. _"To tell you the truth, Shrou-chan, I've wanted you for so long now. I don't why I'm doing this only now. Heck, I don't know why I was even able to hold my hormones back with this sexy body of yours around me most of the time"_

'_She's always wanted me? Is that true Hinamori?' _the prodigy thought as he made his way to his quarters.

------------------

Hinamori woke up in a haze. She looked around the room only to realize it was not her room. It's the room of her Shirou-chan. She tried to recall what happened only to regret it. Why did she do that? During that time, her hormones went berserk and she just did what she wanted to do.

She sighed. _'Shirou-chan must think I'm disgusting. What have I done?'_ she thought bringing her hands to her cover her face.

She's been doing fine several months after the war. After Aizen's death, she fell very sick and refused to eat or talk to anybody. In the end, it was her Shirou-chan that brought her back up. She still remembers the day he brought light back to her

Flashback

Hitsugaya entered the dark room where she lay weak and tired.

"Hinamori" he whispered as he walked towards his childhood friend.

"Go away" she simply stated venom laced in her tone.

"Hinamori, please stop this. This isn't like you….you're stronger than this" he pleaded

"How would you know?"

"Because I've known you since birth and I know that you don't mope around like this when something bad happens. I know that you're strong that's why you became vice captain. Now come out of there….please Momo" the white haired boy begged as his eyes begin to water.

"Get out" she coldly stated. "I don't need you….I don't WANT you"

His heart broke as the words sank in his head. He thought about it and made a decision, it's now or never "Hinamori" he plainly stated walking towards her grabbing her wrist.

"Why you little….desturctive art no. 4: white lightning" she yelled severely wounding her childhood friend's forearm.

He screamed in pain as he clutched his bleeding forearm. _'Everything's fine so far'_ he thought. His plan is to anger Hinamori to force her to let out all her frustrations, regrets, guilt and anger upon him. Somebody has to catch all those emotions anyway and he's willing to sacrifice his life to bring her back up. He started to move towards her again.

"YOU NEVER LEARN DO YOU????!!!!!" the petite girl yelled. "Destructive art 33: Blue fire crash down"

The kidou sent him flying across the room, bouncing off the wall and falling to the ground face first. The boy tried to stand up, ignoring the protests of his bleeding body. He approached her again, opening his arms as if trying to embrace her.

"SNAP, TOBIUME" Hinamori lounged at the approaching figure stabbing him at the abdomen. Blood oozed out of his stomach as he embraced her with bloody arms and a warm smile.

She was disillusioned the moment his arms wrapped around her whole body, his chest touching hers. Her eyes wide in shock as she realize what she's done.

She looked up only to see his comforting smile directed towards her, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Welcome back Momo" he said in a tone mixed with relief and pain (because of the stab).

"Shirou-chan" her eyes watered as she buried her face in his chest sobbing. Once again, her Shirou-chan took a bullet for her. "Arigatou" she whispered.

He nodded, resting his chin above her head, fighting back the urge to fall unconscious to escape the physical pain.

Hinamori's eyes then widened as she felt something horrible. _'His heart beat….its WEAKENING' _she panicked as she looked up once more only to see him gasping for air, his eyes covered in his bangs, facial shadow and blood.

"S-Shirou-chan, please hang on" she panicked.

He simply smiled as he fell limp on her arms. "I'm glad your back, Momo….take care of yourself" he whispered as he passed out.

"Shirou-chan…Shirou-chan….SHIROU-CHAAAAN!!!!" she yelled, shaking her childhood friend's body.

End of flashback

Hinamori still winced at the memory. He fell into a coma after that and woke up a week later. She felt so happy when he woke up. But she also felt guilty for what happened to him. She's been so enclosed in her own nightmare that she refused to let anybody in. Hitsugaya forcibly entered her gloom world and destroyed it for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door slid open revealing the white haired boy.

"Hinamori…you're awake!!!"

She nodded. "Shirou-chan, I want to apologize for my earlier actions. I don't know what came over me" she said blushing.

"Don't worry about it. Apparently some droplets from a newly developed medicine fell into the test tube handed to us by the shinigami earlier this morning. The medicine is supposed to create a rush of adrenaline but it seems it arouses people instead" he explained the facts to Hinamori to try and comfort her.

It worked, the petite vice captain let out a sigh of relief.

"Hitsugaya kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you care so much for me?"

"…" he was taken a little aback by the question.

"Hitsugaya kun?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because you're my childhood friend. My best friend"

"I see…….is that all?" Hinamori asked a bit disappointed. She wanted him to say something like 'because I love you' or 'because you're special'

Hitsugaya heard the faint disappointment in her voice. Should he tell her? If he did and things get ugly, their entire relationship would be over. He is quite satisfied with the way their relationship is going but he'd be lying if he said he doesn't want to take it to a higher level.

On the other hand, the disappointment in Hinamori's voice is saying something like 'it's now or never' and 'it's all or nothing.' He gulped as he prepared himself for his answer.

"Thank you….Shirou-chan" Hinamori said as she stood sad and disappointed.

Hitsugaya sighed and grabbed her wrist stopping her in her tracks. "No, that's not the only reason"

"Shirou-chan?" She was perplexed by what he's doing.

"The reason why I care about you so much is because…..because…." He's blushing furiously now.

Hinamori, on the other hand can't stand the suspense.

"Because you-your---you're special to me. I don't want anything bad happen to you and I don't want to see you lonely"

"Shirou-chan……" her vision became misty at his words.

"And, the reason why I don't want to see you get hurt and depressed is because I-I-" he paused thinking whether or not this is a good idea.

"Yes? Go on, go on" she persuaded him, hope building inside her.

"I love you, Momo" he finally said it, looking straight into her hazel eyes.

Hinamori, all of a sudden, hugged him at his neck tightly, sobbing on his chest as pure bliss overwhelmed her entire body. "I love you too, Toushirou" she confessed. He smiled and returned the hug with his own. They backed away from each other, hands never leaving their place. Their eyes met and for the first time, each of them dove down for their first kiss as their lips touch each other.

The kiss deepened as their lips parted allowing the other to enter as they tasted each other. They parted to breath for air. Then dove down for another one, they don't need a medicine/chemical to help them do what their doing, they're better off without it.

Hitsugaya then laid Hinamori on his bed as he moved on top of her, kissing her down from her lips to her neck down her collar. He stopped to remove her gi and hakama pants. Kissing all the newly presented skin. He moved from her collar down the middle of her breasts and stopped there.

Hinamori didn't mind when he removed her bra without permission. She'll allow him to do whatever he wants with her body….for now at least. She moaned in pleasure as he licked and kissed her breasts sucking in her nipples. He then kissed her cleavage moving down to her abdomen and stopped once more just above the last piece of garment. Once again, he did not ask permission as he removed the last garment she has. His mind is in a blur at the sensations he's having. Her moans of pure bliss and pleasure did not help either.

The white haired boy laid one of his hands upon his partner's knee, kissing it down her thigh and lower to her most private part.

The moment he kissed her at her most private spot, her mind went blank as all binds that keeps her hormones under control snapped at the sensation he gave her. Immediately, she grabbed his hair and brought up to her face, releasing all tensions upon one passionate kiss. She took this moment to roll on top of him, kissing him by his lips down his neck and stop by his collarbone.

Now, it's Hitsugaya's turn to return the favor as he let Hinamori literally _rip_ his gi and hakama pants. She sat on top of him taking in the view below her. The petite girl grazed her hands against his bare skin. Everything about this man is perfect from his rippling biceps, across his muscular chest down his flawless abs. her hands stopped just above his waist as a light blue garment blocked its exploration.

She looked at him in the eye only to see him smile to her as if saying 'I dare you.' She smirked as she ripped off his boxers revealing his hard and erect manhood. _'He's so gorgeous'_ she thought as once more grazed her hands upon his perfect physique.

Finally, the brown haired girl lowered herself and kissed him by his neck down his chest all the while listening to him moan out of pleasure and excitement. Just like what he did, she sucked in his nipple, giving each side equal treatments. The same can be said to what she did with his abs as each abdominal muscle was given he special treatment. All of her shattered dreams, shattered hopes, shattered obsessions and desires, everything were being built back as he allowed her to do the things she wish to do with his body.

Hitsugaya hissed as she sucked his erect manhood, tasting it. His partner then brought her hands behind his neck and brought him up to a sitting position. She then lowered herself as she allowed him to enter, digging her nails deep into his flesh and biting his shoulder in the process. The white haired boy, on the other hand, hissed and gritted his teeth as he went deeper into her. Grabbing her thighs, he rocked both of them back and forth.

Moans of pleasure came out of both their lips as he released himself into her and she tightened around him. Both of them then collapsed onto the bed, sweating. They looked each other in the eye.

"Goodnight Momo, I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too Toushirou, goodnight" she replied moving closer to him to seal a kiss upon his lips. He complied with her intention and returned the kiss.

His arms wrapped around her waist as she brought her hands upon his sweaty, chiseled chest. Both of them fell asleep. Yup, they don't need any medicine nor chemicals to make them do things with each other, they only need themselves and their feelings.

End

So? How was it? Good? Or bad? This is my first lime fic si please...be gentle.


End file.
